Goggles and T Shirts
by MiLady TARDIS
Summary: Spoony's thoughts during the opening of part Two of Kickassia.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, these characters are Doug and Noah's.**

* * *

><p><em>"Is everyone preparing for battle?"<em>

_"They are, Spoony."_

_"Good."_

Except it isn't.

Spoony knew that this would end badly. He knew that anything that the Nostalgia Critic wanted to do would end up with pain and suffering for most everyone involved. If the first year was any indication, where he managed to pit his own team against one another in a pissing match with the motherf**king Angry Video Game Nerd, then this year wouldn't be much different.

And now he wanted to invade another nation. True, it was only an acre of land, but it was still another nation all the same. Then he had asked Spoony to unleash Dr. Insano for the sake of this stupid endeavor. The only reason Spoony had come along on this stupid trip was because Linkara had begged him to come so he wouldn't be alone.

So, here he was again. In another war with his colleagues. He was just glad that he didn't have to fight against them.

_"You know, Spoony, you would really help the team out if you were to, well, you know..."_

_"Summon him?"_

_"It'd just this once, Spoony, just this once and you can go back to normal."_

What did the Nostalgia Critic know about normal, especially when it came to Spoony? The Nostalgia Critic, along with the rest of them, made their living screaming about bad movies and/or games. But Spoony... Spoony was different. Because Spoony had a crazy mad scientist residing in the back corner of his mind, ready and waiting for the chance to create chaos and find joy in it. Dr. Insano was almost a child in a sense.

Spoony had to take pills every morning and night just to keep Dr. Insano away, but even then it didn't stop him from bleeding into Spoony's personality sometimes: In that screaming voice whenever something particularly stupid came on, his... colorful language if something especially ticked him off; the fact that he had built his own little laser-blasting robot made of a dust buster.

Yeah. As much as he hated to admit it, Spoony had never been normal.

_"Normal? There is no normal! I don't even know what normal is anymore! Every day I live with the beast raging inside of me!"_

Okay, he might've been exaggerating. Dr. Insano was more like a child, screaming when he didn't get his way, but always looking for a chance to prove himself, and for the most part, he listened to Spoony. But that didn't stop all that mad potential.

Spoony wasn't sure where he had come from, but Dr. Insano had been there for as long as he could remember. In his lab coat that covered Spoony's t-shirt before it dissolved into scrubs, the goggles that shielded Spoony's hazel eyes and added to the overall, well, _insane _look of the doctor.

Dr. Insano was one of the few ways Spoony could let off steam in a silly way when even video games couldn't do it, even though half the time the video games were the cause of it. Maybe Dr. Insano was a way of dealing with his anger, Spoony often mused.

_"All you have to do is set him free, and once you have him under control-"_

_"Control? There is no control. There is only anarchy, and chaos... and a world writhing in pain!"_

Because that's all there would be if he was to be unleashed and allowed to go unhindered. Spoony had seen it happen in the little intervals when he had accidentally let his guard slip, and Dr. Insano had shown him images of what he would do.

Terrible images of whole cities on fire and snowflakes of ash falling, and every person in the world in constant pain. And right at the top of it all would be Dr. Insano, ruling with the iron fist of science, laughing maniacally in that crazy pitch that they both shared, no matter how many pills Spoony took.

Yet the Critic had the nerve to suggest that it could be that simple. To just let him out, think happy thoughts and that it would all turn out right?

Actually, it had been alright. At first.

Spoony remembered when, after a particularly bad day, he had let out Dr. Insano, and somehow, in the short time that he allowed it, Dr. Insano had managed to steal a gigantic robot and had tried to kill Linkara with it. That was when he realized how dangerous Dr. Insano was.

And blowing up Spoony's goddamn house didn't exactly help his case either.

_"But if you would only try-"_

_"Try?! There is no try! There is only the darkness!"_

The Nostalgia Critic could be so insufferable sometimes. So single-minded. Most of the time, Spoony didn't mind, it was funny sometimes. But when it came to this... To have the nerve to suggest that Spoony hadn't tried to get that crazy son of a bitch to leave him alone was just insulting.

_"Give in Spoony. Give in for me, and the team... and for me!"_

God, the Critic could be so selfish. Yeah, sure thing Critic, I'll get right on top of letting loose a powerhouse of science intellect and madness so you can take over a nation to feel better about yourself. The fate of the entire world is nowhere near as important.

_"I left the madness behind me a long time ago... You'll find none of it left here."_

Spoony wouldn't go back to that. He had felt that need to give in, to let Dr. Insano take over his body and have a little fun at the cost of others. He had done that too many times. But that was long ago... in the past, where it belonged. Where it had gotten him killed, not to mention how many others before that.

No, he wouldn't give in. The Nostalgia Critic couldn't convince him.

_"Sometimes we all need... to give into the madness."_

It seemed like the Critic already had, but Spoony wouldn't, not now. Eventually, he was sure, the Critic would do something monumentally stupid, and that would cause him to give in, but he hoped it wouldn't be any time soon.


End file.
